After Twilight
by SebastianSohmaMichaelis
Summary: What happened after Midna returned to the Twilight Realm?
1. Chapter 1

After Twilight

Chapter 1

Epona's hoof beats slowed from a heavy run to a soft and easy trot as we passed underneath the wooden arch above Ordon's village line. The birds were fluttering and twittering in the sky around my home village, creating a peaceful and serene afternoon. My neighbors hurried out of their homes, tailgating their precious children. Bo, the mayor, was the first Ordonian to greet me.

"Link m'boy. It's so good to see you again. I trust your final journey was pleasant?"

"Yes sir. The strange, evil creatures infesting Hyrule Field have fled. We can rest assured there will be nothing but safe travels from here to Hyrule Castle in the future." I replied as I dismounted.

"Oh Link! I'm so happy you're safe." Ilia cried as she flung herself into my arms. "I thought I asked you to return home safely."

"Um..I did. How did you and the kids make it home?"

"Renado dropped them off. Barnes had to man the bomb shop in Kakariko but Renado prepared a covered wagon for the children. The work you did in Hyrule cleared the way home. You've earned my deepest gratitude Link." Bo informed me. I strode to Bo and he grasped my hand and shook it as a sign of respect. Ilia clasped her hands together and smiled lovingly at her father and myself. Her gaze reminded me of Zelda; the thought of our goodbye to Midna and to each other surfaced in my foremost thoughts.

Midna, now in her true form since Ganondorf's defeat lifted her terrible curse, paused on the illusory steps of the Mirror of Twilight. She turned to me and said, "Link, thank you so much for your help. I don't know how any of this would've been possible without you."

I smiled warmly, "You're welcome Midna. I didn't appreciate you using me in the beginning but you grew on me you little imp."

She laughed hysterically. "Never fear Link. If you mess up the world again, I'll return the favor without hesitation and manipulation. I promise." She winked at me and turned once again to enter into the Twilight Realm. After she disappeared, Zelda turned to me and grabbed my hand. It felt so nice to see her alive again. Which reminded me.

"I'm sorry Zelda."

"There's no need to apologize for anything. You saved the entire kingdom, the entire world, and myself. You should not apologize."

"You're not mad that I launched your own electricity balls back at you?"

She looked at me completely confused. I guess she really was..dead at that point. After Midna released her from Ganondorf's possession, I assumed that she would have no memory of the fight in which Ganondorf's used her as his dark puppet. I was hoping she didn't remember so I'm glad she was looking at me like she had no idea what I was talking about.

"Link, you did what?" Now she seemed angry.

"It was to ward off Ganondorf. Midna freed you right after I weakened him enough for her to get him out of you."

She just rolled her eyes and kept a hold on my hand. "Let's just go back to the castle. I have some things to take care of and a few rewards for you."

"I don't need a reward. Your safety and the safety of the world is reward enough for me." I responded.

"Regardless, there are things I want to give you." She jerked me back towards the entrance to the Arbitor's Grounds. The way to the desert from Lake Hylia had been restored but the trek across the desert made me miss being able to warp with Midna. Traveling was so much easier when all you had to do was tell her where to go and she'd get you there in half a second. She was truly a reliable companion to help me on that dangerous mission. Zelda could only help me out so much due to her confinement and the sacrifice she made for Midna. I didn't love Zelda any less for it nor did I develop stronger feelings for Midna. With Midna, it was a mutual friendship.

We trekked across the desert and finally made it to Lake Hylia. The cool water of the lake was so inviting, I almost wanted to take time to relax and swim. After all, I had been on the move for days; trying to rid Hyrule of the cloak of twilight, to purify every temple in the kingdom and to defeat Zant and Ganondorf. Zelda kept pushing me onward until we finally reached Fyer's flying machine.

"Well hello there young fella and your highness." Fyer bowed politely. "How may I help you today?"

"We need the ride up to Falbi's Flight by Fowl. We need to get back to the castle." I ordered.

"For her highness, no charge. Step right on in and hold on."

She seemed uneasy and unsure; she looked back to me fear holding her gaze. "Is this safe?"

"I've done it plenty of times your highness. It is quite a rush; you'll be fine." I reassured her. Without any further argument, she stepped inside the cave like hatch and anxiously waited for Fyer to shut the door and turn the crank to launch her. I heard her scream as she hit the balcony floor unharmed. She called down to me, "Alright Link, I'm okay."

I was about to step into the hatch when Fyer's arm halted me. "That'll be ten rupees fella."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I couldn't very well charge the princess for a ride now could I? But you've been paying for my services the whole time." He smiled devilishly.

"You took enough of my money. I gave you three hundred rupees to fix my sky canon!" I still couldn't believe that he did that. Sure it took him three days to rebuild that canon but I only used it once to reach the City in the Sky to help the Ooccoo.

He sighed. "Good point. But I'm still going to need those ten rupees. I don't want Falbi thinking I'm giving away free rides." He held out his hand. I yanked into my pocket and pulled out ten rupees. I dropped them into his waiting hand and stepped into the hatch.

"Pleasure doing business with you bud." He smiled and closed the door. If I knew one thing, it's that I would avoid Lake Hylia as much as possible unless I had Midna with me. I launched onto the balcony; after brushing off the dirt, I looked up to find Zelda waiting in the doorway to Falbi's Flight by Fowl. I grabbed her hand and led her down the ladder and out the back door.

I stopped by some reeds that grew up the hill underneath the sign. "Link, what are you doing?" Zelda asked.

"Remembering that I have a charm to call Epona." I pulled it out of my pocket and played Epona's favorite, sweet tune. I waited to see from which direction she would come; sure enough, she came over the west bridge and stopped in front of me. I helped Zelda onto her back and we rode up the road towards Hyrule Castle. Epona obviously couldn't carry us into the gates so Zelda and I had to walk the rest of the way to her castle. Zelda didn't seem to mind, she seemed content to casually walk hand in hand through Castle Town.

We made it to her main ballroom where the townsfolk eagerly waited for the good news. Zelda took her place on the balcony above the ballroom as I stood next to her secretly still keeping a hold of her hand. "My people. The evil Ganondorf has been vanquished. Link has endangered his own safety for the safety of Hyrule. From this day forward, Link's bravery will forever be recognized and praised. On behalf of all of Hyrule, Link I thank you."

She bowed to me; her people followed her example and bowed before me as well. I had to admit, being a hero had so many perks other than risking your life. The people rose and cheered for me as Zelda whisked me away from the balcony to the hallway.

"Oh Link. How can I ever thank you?" She asked me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I can think of one thing." I leaned towards her hoping she would receive my kiss. She kissed me back for a moment; her sweet, warm lips reminded me of the beautiful fields in Ordon. I suddenly remembered Ilia; I had risked my life to save her and regain her memory. She has always been my best friend and I trusted her more than anyone else back home. What would she say if she could see me now? How would she feel? I reluctantly pulled away from Zelda.

"Link, what's wrong?" She asked me. Hurt was blaring out of her eyes; I had really offended her by pulling away.

"Ilia." I simply said.

"Who's Ilia?"

"She's a girl from my village. She…she's my best friend. And I saved her life and I think she has feelings for me." I told her.

"And…and you have feelings for her?" She asked. I could swear tears were going to fall from her beautiful eyes.

"No! No, but I feel that before I can be with you I need to tell her that her and I will never be."

A look of relief washed over her face. I placed my hand lovingly on her cheek. She smiled and placed her hand over mine, longing in her eyes. I kissed her once more and turned to head for home.

"Link, why don't we go to the spring? We have so much to talk about and I want to hear all about your adventures since the last time I saw you." Poor Ilia, she had no idea that I'm in love with the princess; she would be heartbroken and Bo might break me. It's a good thing I kept his iron boots I guess. I pulled on Epona's reigns and led her towards the spring just outside of the village. Ilia chatted about Talo and Malo's mischief on the way home from Kakariko. She giggled and tried to wrap her arm through mine. I had to let her because after I tell her she'll never want to see me again. We reached the spring; I led Epona to its healing waters and let her drink. I turned to Ilia. She seemed so happy.

"So Link, how did you save the kingdom?" she asked me abruptly. I owed her something so I might as well humor her before I break her heart. After I restored her memory, I traveled all over Hyrule in search of sky book characters to uncover a sky canon. I took it back to Lake Hylia and asked Fyer to repair it for me. Once I reached the City in the Sky, I defeated the evil Argorok and launched back to Lake Hylia. Argorok possessed the final piece of the Mirror of Twilight Midna and I had set out to retrieve. After we collected the three missing pieces, Midna and I headed into the Twilight Realm where I defeated Zant. It was there that Zant told us that Ganondorf had been resurrected and was waiting in the Castle. We hurried there as fast as we could and lo and behold, Ganondorf sat in Zelda's throne. A long battle ensued and my sword finally defeated Ganondorf. I had purposefully left out the part of Zelda and the farewells because now was the time I had to tell Ilia.

"Link, your adventures sound so amazing." She inched closer to me. "I wish I could've been there too." She hugged me so abruptly I had no time to stop her. She held onto me tightly and yet affectionately. She finally pulled away but let her arms rest around my neck. She slowly leaned forward and closed her eyes. I pulled away as quickly as I could without hurting her feelings.

"What's wrong?" she asked me. "Don't you like me?"

"Of course I do but I need to tell you something."

"Okay." She pulled away, patiently waiting for my explanation of my rejection.

"I'm in love with Princess Zelda. I needed you to know that before I got together with her that I loved her and…I only have feelings of friendship for you."

She got really angry. "Is it because I'm a lowly village girl? Is it because she's the Princess?"

"No! I've known her as long as I have known you but…I fell in love with her a long time ago. My feelings for her never went away. Can you understand? Can we still be friends?"

She pondered that for a moment and she finally smiled as warmly as she could and said, "Of course. You'll always be my best friend."

I smiled and thanked her. I walked her back to the village; we had just reached her house when Fado ran from the Ordon Ranch screaming my name.

"Link! I need you and Epona. Can you please herd the goats for me?" He desperately plead.

"I suppose I can spare a few minutes. Why does it seem that you can never get them herded yourself?"

"I don't know; they seem to like you more than they like me. So you think you and Epona can herd 'em up for me?"

I gave one look to Ilia and agreed. I boarded Epona and headed up to the ranch. The gleam from the setting sun surrounded the entire ranch with a gorgeous orange aura. Just beauty and serenity was the thing I was longing to share with Princess Zelda. For too long, our beautiful kingdom had been plagued by darkness and in-betweens. The evil spread of twilight turned a beautiful spring into a realm from nightmares' past. But now, we could finally prosper in the light, without any more interference from twilight.

"Come on buddy. The faster we herd these little scamps into the barn, the quicker you can relax from your journey." Fado interrupted from the hill. He really had bad timing, especially when it comes to morning shifts.

"If you were so worried about me resting up from my journey then why are you asking me to do your work?" I snapped back.

"I already told you. The goats haven't been listening to me."

I knew there was no point in arguing the matter further so I pulled on Epona's reigns and trotted around the field. Epona's hoof beats against the grass frightened the goats. I yelled and screamed frantically waving my arms around scaring the goats into the barn. As the last goat brought its leg into the barn, I pulled Epona onto her two back legs and turned her to face my employer. He seemed very pleased with me and dismissed me from the field. I was stopped at the village gate by Talo, Malo, Beth, and Colin. They moved aside as I slowed to a steady walk.

"Thanks again for saving us Link." Beth thanked me.

"It was no problem Beth. You all mean a lot to me. I couldn't just let you guys stay stranded in Kakariko."

"Hey Link, we heard about what you said to Ilia." Talo said. "How come you don't like her?"

I was really surprised by Talo's question. Was that what Ilia was telling everybody? Why would she say that? She specifically told me that she didn't mind us not being a couple. "I didn't say I didn't like her. I...you know what? You're a kid; you can't understand these problems. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a meeting with Princess Zelda and I have to talk to Ilia before I leave." Epona and I rode off towards the Ordona Spring, where Ilia still sat. "Ilia, why are you telling everyone in our village that I'm a monster that just doesn't like you?" I asked. Yeah it was kind of harsh but I was in no mood for this.

"I'm sorry Link. It's just that...when you fought so hard to restore my memory, it was because you loved me; not that you just needed me to tell you about something to get you to the City in the Sky." she explained.

"Ilia, that's not the only reason. I do care about you, but only as a friend. I'm in love with Princess Zelda. I have been from the beginning. Do you understand?" I asked.

"Yes." And with that, Epona and I headed back to the Faron Woods to once again make the trip to Hyrule Castle. Zelda waited anxiously for me to return. I burst through the castle doors and ran right into her waiting arms. She hugged me so tightly; she really missed me.

"I thought you changed your mind." Zelda mumbled into the top of my tunic. I pulled her lips to mine and kissed her gently.

"I could change my mind about anything else, but I can't change my heart and how I feel about you. Nor do I want to. You're the only one I've ever loved and it's going to stay that way." She kissed me enthusiastically and lovingly.

We made our way to her bed chamber. She let go of my hand and dimmed the lights. She strode over to me and kissed me once more once the lights flickered. "You should rest my love."

"I think I will. I've been non-stop running all over Hyrule; it has left me exhausted." I said. "But I can't take your bed, where would you sleep?"

She laughed. "With you of course. I have some old clothes for you to change into if you'd like to wear them to bed."

"Oh. Oh yeah of course. Sure I'll...take those...night clothes." We changed into suitable nightwear and we crawled into bed. At first, she laid on the other side, allowing me room to sleep I guessed. I scooted closer to her and rested my arm over her waist and pecked her neck. She giggled and rolled over to face me wrapping her arm around my waist. She gave me a sweet goodnight kiss before closing her eyes and resting her head against my chest. I kissed the top of her head before laying my head on hers and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke with the feeling of the warm sun on my face. I couldn't feel Zelda in my arms anymore; she either rolled over or she awoke before I did. I sat up in bed and looked at the spot to my left. Zelda had rolled out of my arms in the night and now she silently cuddled her pillow to her face; she looked so beautiful when she slept. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist while kissing her cheek. Her eyes fluttered as she awoke to my gentle kiss.

"Link?" She sleepily asked.

"Hello my sweet Princess. It is time to rise." I gave her another sweet kiss on her lips. Just then, a knock on her door alerted me. A Hylian soldier stepped through the door and saluted our princess.

"Good morning Your Highness and...Great Hero." I waved awkwardly. "Breakfast is awaiting you in the dining hall Your Highness."

"Very good. My escort and I shall be along shortly." The soldier bowed and closed the door behind him. "Shall we change and head to the dining hall for breakfast?"

"Your wish is my command." I rose and walked over to the chair where I had left my hero's tunic. "Zelda, where is my tunic?"

"The laundryman must've taken them to be washed. I asked him to take care of that before we went to sleep. He hasn't returned them yet I see. And one more thing Link." She dashed to her drawers and pulled out a dress and a few other girlish clothing pieces and headed out the door.

I was stuck in my night clothes; I didn't want to necessarily to ride back to Ordona in these clothes. The laundryman peeked in the threshold and held out my clothes and gear out to me before I could consider looking for clothes. "I took the liberty of giving your weapons and such to the weaponry polisher. Your shield needed buffing."

"Thank you very much." I took my clothes and gear and he closed the door and left me to get dressed. The green tunic that was given to me after I saved Faron the light spirit was that of the chosen hero. I had to admit that I'd grown quite attached to it but it has been on me for a very long time. It smelled so fresh and clean and the fabric felt so much softer than it had the first time. I put my boots on last and walked to the dining hall. An elegant breakfast had been set on the table; fruit fresh from the gardens around the palace, fresh baked bread from the bakery by Telma's bar, and even eggs from the farms of Kakariko.

"How does everything look?" Zelda asked me as she stood at the head of the table. I pulled her chair out for her to sit and offered her my hand to help her to her seat. She took my hand and gracefully sat down. I pushed her chair in and lowered my lips to her ear.

"You look beautiful and the food looks delicious." I took the seat next to hers and waited for her waitors. They placed in front of me delicious eggs, a roll with jam made from the strawberries in the market and freshly squeezed orange juice. Zelda and I ate breakfast in silence; being a gentleman and a lady, we didn't speak with our mouths full. The mailman burst through the doors at that moment, frantically running to my side screaming. "What is it?" I asked.

"I've got a letter for you Mr. Link. It is a letter from Fado. Well my buisness is concluded, onward to mail." He whisked back out the door and the doors slammed behind him.

"Who's Fado?" Zelda asked me.

"My boss back at the Ordon Ranch, where I live. I think I know what this letter is going to say."

"Would you mind reading it aloud?" She asked me.

"Sure. It says, 'Dear Link, I know you're probably busy in Hyrule but I was wondering if you could come to the ranch and rangle the goats into the barn for me. I don't think they'll ever listen to me again. I would appreciate it bud.' Signed Fado."

"Would you mind if I came with you?" Zelda suggested. "I think we could have fun riding together and I'd love to see your village."

I smiled lovingly, "I'd love that. I would love to introduce you to the people I care about most. I'll fetch your horse after breakfast. Afterwords, would you like to go on a picnic?"

"That sounds wonderful. So it shall be." I hurried to the royal stables and fetched Zelda's horse, Maybelle. Zelda met me in front of the South gate and I helped her onto her horse. I called for Epona who burst out of the stables and halted right in front of me. I mounted Epona and Zelda and I rode for Ordon. We were in no hurry; we lightly walked the whole way talking and giggling with each other. It was so nice that we could spend this time together. We finally reached Faron Woods.

"We should probably hurry now. If Fado let one of the goats go, I could get in serious trouble with the mayor."

"Absolutely." We kicked our horses into a run and made our way through the forest, across the bridge, and into Ordon. Epona and Maybelle slowed to a walk once more as we entered the village. The kids were playing in the stream while the birds chirped around them.

"Hey kids, come here for a second." I called. "There's somebody very important I want you to meet." Collin, Talo, Malo, and Beth rushed over to Epona as I dismounted her. Zelda placed her hands on my shoulders as I helped her off of Maybelle. "Guys, this is Zelda, she's the Princess."

The kids gazed in amazement at the sight of her; I couldn't blame them because she was so beautiful. "Nice to meet you Your Highness." Collin said. "My name is Collin. This is Talo and Malo, they're brothers. And this is Beth."

"Hi." The three of them said.

"It was lovely to meet you four. Link has told me all about you; you're all very special to him and he's very special to you." Zelda shook their hands and turned to me. "I would love to meet the rest of your village."

"Why don't you wait for me in the shop while I herd the goats?"

"I can show her where it is. This is way Your Royal Highness." Talo said. The four of them lead Zelda to Cera's shop. Maybelle stayed behind while Epona and I went up to the Ranch. Ten minutes later, the goats were in the barn and Fado was thanking me for a job well done, once again. He followed me into the village once he heard that I had brought the Princess back with me. Bo was standing on his porch when Epona and I strolled down the hill.

"Hello there m'boy. I trust the goats were put away without any trouble?" Bo said.

"Yes sir Mr. Mayor. Link here does a fantastic job with putting those rascals away." Fado boasted. "I'm sure glad I hired him."

"Yes. I'm sure when you are too lazy to do it, Link gets it done in better time than you ever did." Bo said.

"I knew it." I exclaimed. Ilia came out of the house at the sound of my return.

"Hi Link. Where are you off to now? Finally getting to go home?"

"Actually, someone very special is waiting in the..."

"Who's horse is that?" Ilia interrupted. I saw that Maybelle was still standing in front of the store, Zelda must have lead her there. "It looks like one of the palace horses."

"So, you brought her with you did ya?" Bo asked, winking at me. He must not have been angry with me for breaking his daughter's heart. "Good for you bud. You shouldn't keep her waiting you know." The realization finally hit and Ilia stormed off. She sat at the dock behind Talo and Malo's house, and kicked her feet in the water. I ignored her; she knew how I felt about Zelda, the least she could do is stop acting so jealous.

Bo, Fado, and I hurried to the general store to find Cera and Zelda laughing. "Oh Link, there you are. I trust your task is finished?" Zelda greeted.

"Yes Zelda. I'd like to introduce you to the Mayor of Ordon, this is Bo." I said. He bowed politely before her. "And this is my boss, Fado." Fado did as Bo had. "And there was one other person but she decided to sit by the pond."

"It was wonderful to meet you all. Link has told me wonderful things about all of you. I'm sure you all know how wonderful Link is and all the things he has previously done for Hyrule."

"Yes Your Highness. We've looked after Link ever since his parents died and he is very dear to us. We humbly ask that you take care of him now as I'm sure the two of you will be very happy together." Bo said.

"I will do everything in my power to keep Link happy. That I assure you."

"You haven't met my parents yet Princess. My house is just this way." Collin interrupted. He whisked her out the door while I followed behind. Zelda grabbed my hand and we walked together to Rusl and Uli's house. "Father! Mother! Come quick, the Princess has come to see us." Rusl and Uli rushed out of the house and stopped on their porch.

"Hello Your Highness. It is so nice to meet you in person my lady." Rusl said.

"The pleasure is all mine good sir. You are Link's mentor?"

"Yes. I tought that boy everything he knows. He's like a...third son to me." Uli managed to bow while holding their new son in her arms. Zelda admired the baby in her arms and I couldn't help but glance towards Talo's house. No doubt Ilia was still there sulking; I at least wanted her to know that I was truely in love with Zelda and that I didn't break her heart for no reason.

"Zelda, why don't we go my place? We can make the preparations for the day."

"Oh yes. Please forgive me but I can't stay longer. Link and I have made plans for the afternoon. It was lovely to have met you." I grabbed her hand and we strode back to the horses. We lead them up the hill towards my house and Ilia came through the path from the woods.

"Ilia? I thought you were at the dock." I said to her.

"I was. But while you were parading the princess around I went to the spring. I don't have to answer to you Link. Hello Your Highness." She bowed, gave Epona a quick pat and kiss, and then shoved past me to the village.

"That was Ilia I presume?" Zelda asked me.

"Yeah. She's pretty upset with me. But I only said that I had feelings for you, not her. I wanted her and I to continue to be friends but, I guess she's too angry at me." I said. We parked the horses once more and I helped Zelda off of her horse, this time I held her longer and my eyes met hers. I pressed my lips to hers. She recieved my kiss willingly and wrapped her arms around my neck while mine stayed wrapped around her waist.

We broke the kiss and climbed up the ladder into my house. Things had gotten a little messy but then again, I wasn't home to clean up and I wasn't expecting my royal girlfriend to show up either. "Sorry about the mess sweetheart; I have been way too busy to keep up the cleaning in here."

"It's quite alright. What can I do to help?" She asked.

"You can..." I thought for a moment. Did I really want my royal girlfriend to search for anything in my untidy house? Did I really want to piss off the princess by telling her she shouldn't do any work because she's a princess? "What would you like to do?"

"Well, I suppose I could pack the picnic basket. If you don't mind."

"Well Zelda, to be honest..."

"Did you want to do it?"

"No if you want to you can but...um...well...I don't mean this in a bad way but..."

She pressed her soft finger to my lips and cut me off in my idiotic rambling. "It's okay Link. I know what you're going to say and it doesn't upset me. I may be the princess of Hyrule but if you remember, there was a time when I loved to get my hands dirty. If it isn't too much to ask, I'd like to stop letting everyone do everything for me and start doing things for myself again. Okay?"

I smiled and removed her hand from my lips and held it to my heart. "That is one of the ten thousand reasons that..."

"LINK!" Talo cried.

"Uggh." I fetched the pinic basket and handed it to Zelda. "The kitchen is that way. I trust that you will find something perfect to make for lunch. I'll go see what the kids want." I kissed her cheek and went back down the ladder to the kids.

"Hey Link, we wanted to say we're sorry for saying what we did about Ilia." Talo said.

"It's okay you guys." I said. "Is that all?"

"Um, could you just show us one more time how to use a sword?" Talo asked.

"We're playing sword fighters and we want to make sure we're doing it right." Malo said.

"Of course he means the two of them are playing while Colin and I watch." Beth said.

"Listen you guys, I'll humor you until Ze...I mean the princess is ready to go."

"Go where? Are you guys going on a date?" Colin asked.

"How romantic." Beth cried.

"Well.." I caught Ilia's eyes as she once again raced to the spring, she was there at least twice today. I was sure by the look in her eyes that she heard everything so I stuck with the truth. "Yes, it's a date. So, what do want to see first?"

Ilia rushed back to the spring, probably crying at this point, and I focused on the kid's silly requests. I showed them how to stab, swing, lunge, and swipe an opponent. Zelda was still making lunch so I decided to show them a few of the secret moves I learned from the golden wolf. I showed them the ending blow, the shield attack, the back slice, the helm splitter, the mortal draw, the jump strike, and the great spin. "Now remember guys," I cautioned, "Only use safe things to hit each other with so no one gets hurt. I wouldn't ever show you guys these moves if I didn't think that you wouldn't abuse them. They are really dangerous moves and I want you to promise me, you'll be safe when you do them."

"We promise." They swore. I smiled.

"Link." Zelda called. "Are you ready darling?"

"Yes sweetheart, I'm ready." The children giggled to themselves and I shushed them. I held out my arms as Zelda started to climb down the ladder. I pulled her the rest of the way down and turned her to face me. I tried to open the picnic basket but she lightly slapped my hand before I touched it.

"It's a surprise. You can't see it yet." She said.

"Oh really? And what if I sneak a peek?" I teased as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'll think of something." She giggled and kissed me. The children laughed their heads off and chorused an "OOOOOHHHHH!"

"Alright you four, back home right now." I roared playfully and chased them back to the hill. The screamed and giggled the whole way into the village. I laughed and rejoined Zelda and the horses. "I've got a great picnic spot; it'll be absolutely beautiful."

"Sounds wonderful." We slowly rode for Faron Woods; the spot I chose was by the Faron Spring. I spent many nights siting on those banks, watching the sun set over the horizon. Nothing beats being able to share my favorite place with my favorite girl. "So Link, do you think your friend Ilia will be alright?"

I helped Zelda unpack the basket. "I'm sure she'll get over it. She never stays mad at me for very long." I saw Zelda's smile drop with her gaze. "What is it?"

"I can tell she honestly cares for you. Are you sure this is..."

"Zelda, listen to me." I interrupted. "It's you and me, that's it. No one else can say anything. I told Ilia that I only care for her as a friend because it's true. I didn't say that just because I was trying to get rid of her or anything. I honestly meant that I only have feelings for you. No one else." I emptied the rest of the picnic basket and began to pile a few things onto a plate. I handed it to Zelda and smiled. "I can't wait to try what you made."

She smiled back and I made a plate for myself. We ate in silence once more with only Faron and the horses looking on. The warm afternoon provided the perfect romantic setting for what I was about to say. "Zelda, there's something I'd like to say."

She swallowed her last bite and said, "Yes Link darling. What is it?"

"I..."

"Princess!" A soldier called from the northern field.

"Everytime I'm about to say it." I muttered under my breath.

"Princess! I'm so glad we've found you. Your presence is needed at the castle." The head soldier informed her.

"I've told you Clavius. All matters were to be handled by my father today. I'm on a personal day."

"Your father has gone missing Your Highness." Zelda and I exchanged looks of horror. Just when I was beginning to think Zelda and I could finally settle down and spend more time together, another crisis comes along. I haven't rested since twilight spread throughout Hyrule and now that my romantic afternoon with the girl whom I still haven't told her I love her is ruined, I have no choice but to ride back to the castle.

As we mounted, Zelda looked at me with guilt in her eyes. "I'm sorry my dear."

"Zelda, I understand. We have to find your father." She leaned over Maybelle's left shoulder and tried to kiss me. I leaned as far over Epona's right shoulder that I could and our lips barely met. "Later." I said. We rode for the castle, all the while I was thinking about when I would finally confess my love of Zelda.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zelda and I burst through the castle doors; soldiers stood everywhere guarding the very place Zelda's father disappeared. The soldiers parted as they let Zelda kneel before her father's throne. I followed after her and I held her as she sobbed. I rubbed her shoulders as she sobbed into her hands. She stopped sobbing and turned and wrapped her arms around my waist and cried into my chest. I tried to soothe her as best as I could under these circumstances.

"Shhh. The best thing for your father is to find out who has him and get him back." I said. "Guards, please escort the princess to her room won't you?" I asked.

"No Link." She unwrapped herself and wiped her eyes. "I just needed that. I will do everything I can." She stood up and practically ran to the stairs. Clavius and I exchanged a confused look before I followed her. I found her in her room, whipping through her clothes.

"Zelda, what are you doing?"

"Trying to find... AHA!" She found a pair of riding pants and a long sleeved shirt. She later grabbed a pair of boots and the cape she wore when I first saw her again. The pieces clicked together.

"Zelda, I can't let you go."

"Yes you can. Because I will do as I wish. And you will respect those wishes whether or not you are my boyfriend." She headed past me into the bathroom; I took a seat on the bed. I grabbed her satchel and filled it with things she should need. She trusted me the combination to her safe so I grabbed some money and put it into her satchel in case we would need to purchase something from the markets around Hyrule. Zelda came out of the bathroom with her dress on a hangar. She put it away and checked her satchel to see what I had placed in there for her. "Excellant, it seems that we are ready to go."

"Zelda, I don't know about this. I can't let you put yourself in danger."

She put her hands on my face. "It's my father. I have to go. There is no further discussion." She pulled my lips to hers and removed her hands from my face and put them around my neck. She grabbed her satchel and pulled it over her head as she seperated herself from me. "Are you ready?"

I sighed. "I suppose."

"Don't worry so much darling. As long as I have you, I'll be just fine." I smiled at her bravery and offered her my hand. We left once more for the stables and the soldiers prepared our horses. I was still no where near okay with this. She was the princess after all and everyone knows that she has gotten into more trouble than taking care of it. I just didn't want to risk losing her.

We started our search for clues as to where he could've be taken. I kept Epona to a steady walk; I scoured the fields for unfamiliar prints, a scrap of cloth or anything that could lead me to the king. I finally came to weird path of prints in the field outside the front gate. Epona came to a halt as I dismounted. I crouched in front of the prints and examined them. Zelda suddenly crouched next to me. "What is it? You've found something?"

"Have you ever seen prints like this?" I pointed to the impressions of goat prints. "They start out as goat prints and then as we continue..." I walked a little further and the prints suddenly changed into the prints of a giant wolf. "They change." The last print we came to was of a wolf print imprinted with prints of a human. "Obviously, we're dealing with some sort of shape-shifter."

"Link, what are you thinking?"

I looked into her eyes. "I'm thinking we'll be dealing with somebody just as powerful as Ganondorf. Possibly more powerful." Suddenly, we heard a muffled scream in the distance. "That sounded like it came from the West Bridge." I exclaimed. Zelda's eyes were filled with fear as we mounted and raced towards the bridge. The king suspended over the side of the bridge completely enclosed in a rope cocoon while a hideous beast grasped the end of the rope.

"Let him go. My name is Princess Zelda and I am ordering you to release my father!" Zelda ordered.

"Sorry Princess. You aren't my princess. And I don't think you want me to release the rope holding your father on this bridge."

I pulled my Master Sword from it's sheath. "You pull the king over the bridge and we will fight to death. If I win, the king comes with me."

"What if you lose?" The beast taunted.

I looked to Zelda. I couldn't bet on her father's life but I knew very well this beast could be a very skilled fighter. His fighting skills could exceed my own. "Then...I will take the king's place."

"Link! No!" Zelda cried.

"It's okay sweetheart." I turned back to the fowl beast. "Do we have a deal?"

The beast scratched it's scaley head; I could see that he knew I would engage him in combat, hence the reason the king was at his mercy. "Alright."

"On one condition." I offered.

"What is that?" The beast hissed.

"The king and Zelda are to wait at the end of the bridge, completely out of harms way. And we only duel with swords."

The beast's eyes scanned me from head to toe, causing the hair on the back of my neck to rise. He was no doubt questioning my word to fight. "Alright, I suppose." He pulled the king back over the side of the bridge. Zelda helped her father to the horses while I kept my drawn sword on the thing in front of me. He seemed pleased to see that I was still standing on the bridge instead of making a run for it with my girlfriend and her father. "Very good. It seems some humans can stick their word." He pulled out a sword I had once seen on an Aeralfos in the City in the Sky.

He made the first lunge; always a bad decision. I easily swiped his arm leaving a nasty and deep gash. He howled in pain; a combination of the cry of an Aeralfos and a Helmasaur. The pitch bounced around my ears destroying vital pieces in the process. It's terrible cry was worse than the paralyzing scream of a Redead. Through the pain in my ear, I lunged for the thing's throat. I made several vertical and horizontal attacks, all blocked by the beast's sword. Before I knew it, the beast had knocked the wind out of me and I crashed onto the bridge.

Zelda screamed and cried from the bridge, begging me to get up and fight. I wiped a spot of blood from my lip and looked up at the beast. "Well, that wasn't so hard. I will now take you to my leader." As the beast reached for me, I thrusted my sword into it's belly. That same shrieking, deafening cry rang out as it took its last breath and fell on me. I struggled to push the limp body to the side; it was so heavy and unable to lift itself. Its stench was intoxicating; almost similiar to the smell of rotting animal and reeking garbage. The weight wasn't too much to bear and I was finally able to stand up and dust off my tunic. Zelda came running down the bridge tears streaming from her eyes embracing me.

She ran her hands all over my torso, checking for more damage than what was clearly visible. Her hands kept finding my face during her frantic search. I calmly and lovingly took her hands in mine, looked into her eyes, and said, "Sweetheart, I'm fine. He barely touched me."

"Yes, except for you lip. I still insist you let the doctor check you out when we get back." She hugged me tightly once more. "Don't ever do that to me again."

"I promise I'll be more careful." I promised, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her forehead. Her father eventually joined us, still itching from rope burn I imagined.

"Well done m'boy. You must be Link; the great hero who saved Hyrule from the twilight that I've heard so much about. And you must also be Link...my daughter's boyfriend." He joked.

Zelda laughed. "Father."

"I have to say Link, when the people speak of your bravery and courage, they hardly do you justice. You are a true soldier." The King's praises, I admit, made me blush slightly. The honor of a man of his stature addressing you as though you were a god is the most incredible feeling a sheep boy from a small village could ever experience. I kept one arm wrapped around Zelda as we made our way back to the horses. I suddenly stopped; Something was wrong.

"Link, what is it?" Zelda asked concerned.

"I have a feeling that something is extremely wrong." I looked around, hoping I could catch a glimpse of the nagging feeling. As clear as day, a pillar of black smoke appeared over the mountain. "Zelda, that pillar of smoke is coming from the castle."

She saw what I had and dashed toward her horse. She didn't stop to help her father onto Maybelle so the king rode on the back of Epona behind me. "Hold on your Majesty, I have to catch up with the princess." Epona darted after Zelda and Maybelle. I called her name hysterically; I hoped she didn't go through the gate to investigate the fire that I was sure matched the black smoke. I rounded the corner and caught Zelda sitting astride Maybelle gazing at her burning castle.

The orange blaze masked the castle so thickly, there was no doubt in my head that it was intentional. Someone had drawn Zelda and I out of the castle to fetch her father in order to take advantage of the castle. I felt so stupid; I knew it was strange that the beast was waiting for the fight. I parked Epona alongside of Maybelle and spoke her name once more.

"Oh Link. That truely is a sad sight. They planned it didn't they?" She asked.

I didn't know who "they" was but I knew what she meant so I just said, "Yes." I grabbed her hand and lead her over the West bridge, through Hyrule field north of Ordon, and through the South field. A few of the citizens of Castle Town huddled in the field.

"Oh Your Majesty! It is so tragic! Someone has burned your castle! What shall we do Your Majesty?" A woman frantically demanded. The king took her aside and tried to reassure her. Zelda and I were once again the only ones granted access past the guards. The streets were filled with smoke; thankfully none of the flames had caught onto the townsfolks homes and the smoke was merely the extent of the smoke from the castle. Soldiers hastily worked to put out the remaining flames.

By nightfall, the castle's stones were blackened with leftover soot yet they still stood. Inside was a completely different story; everything went from shining silver to pitch black. Ashes were strewn everywhere you stepped; what was once beautiful crystal was aged to dust. Clearly, there was nothing left to salvage; everything Zelda and her father knew was gone forever. "Oh Zelda, this truely is terrible."

"The question is, who did this?" Zelda asked holding her calm.

"I don't think that's the first question to ask sweetheart." She threw me a confused glance. "I think the question we should ask is why they would want us all out of the castle before they burned it."

She simply nodded, obviously some of her cool was slipping. I placed a comforting arm around her shoulders and gazed around the charcoal castle. "Clavius, how many lives were lost due to this fire?"

"Most of the staff made it out alive. We lost two of our soldiers however." Clavius reported, standing erect in the front door.

"I'm sorry for your loss Clavius. We mustn't dwell on the lives lost but the lives that did not perish with this castle. The castle can be rebuilt, lives cannot."

"And so it shall be my love." I said. She rested her head on my shoulder. After a few moments, the soldiers became antsy and scurried us out of the castle for the cleaning up to resume. "Zelda, maybe we could check our dead friend for an answer as to who he was working for."

She nodded and we raced for the bridge. We dashed for cover as we took notice of another being occupying the bridge. We reached around our hiding spot and gazed at the creature cleaning up the body. "Drat." I whispered. "We can't get to him now."

"Do you notice anything that can identify the other one?" Zelda whispered back. I took another look at the other creature. He seemed to be the same kind of creature but this one was slightly larger than the first. I noticed a similiar symbol on each of the bodies and it seemed to match the symbols of the Twili.

I gasped and grabbed Zelda's shoulders. "Zelda, they are strange Twili."

"From the twilight realm? What are they doing back?"

"I don't know. But I know someone who just might." I stared into her eyes, hoping that it would relay my thoughts to her so we were on the same page.

She understood. "Midna."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Link, do you think we'll be able to reenter the Twilight Realm?" Zelda asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm hoping that if we can't get in by our own power, the sages will help." I held the door to Falbi's Flight by Fowl for Zelda to walk through.

"Link, I tried the...canon but I don't know about this mode of transportation."

"Honey, this is the quickest way. Would you rather hold onto me or can you do this by yourself?"

"I think I can."

"Just hold on tight." I paid Falbi twenty rupees and grabbed a cuccoo for Zelda. "Grab it by the feet if you think you can't hold onto it anymore. One more thing, aim for the tower over there right beside the ride. If you don't, you're landing in the lake."

She nodded and lept from the ledge with me following right behind her. Luckily for her, the bird took her right to the tower and she landed without a synch. Mine dropped me a little lower on the tower and left Zelda on her own to climb down. I patiently waited and we hopped across the bridge and met up with Fyer again. "Well hello there m'boy; it's nice to see you again. You too Your Highness. Would you too like the regular flight today?"

"We need the Oasis Flight Fyer. We must get to the Arbitor's Grounds." I told him.

"Alright, two for the Oasis Flight, step right on in Your Highness." Once again, Zelda was shot first for free and I had to pay twenty rupees for the flight. I sighed and thought about how much more I missed Midna and how much I couldn't wait to be reunited with her. Once again we trekked across the desert to the Arbitor's Grounds.

"You know what Zelda sweetheart? I didn't like coming through this place the first time and I still don't like it now."

"At least this time, it's not infested with monsters and hideous creatures."

"Don't forget the ones that killed my ear drums and the ones that I couldn't see unless I changed into a wolf." She laughed at my complaining and we continued the exhausting hike up to the mirror chamber. Night began to fall around us, the stars peeking out from their black veil. "Zelda, how do we summon the Sages?"

"No need to summon us great hero. For we are always watching over the Mirror of Twilight." The first sage spoke. "How can we help you chosen hero of the goddesses?"

"We request an opening into the Twilight Realm. We must speak to the Twilight Princess." I said.

"We would be honored to allow you passage into the Twilight Realm." The statue holding the mirror down stood where it had the first time I discovered the mirror chamber. I pulled out my spinner and rode it to the top. Using my spinner, I lowered the statue back into the earth; it began to shake as the mirror and the portal rose from their resting places. Zelda lost her footing and fell as the shaking earth swept her off her feet. The minute my foot hit the sand, I ran over to her and helped her onto her feet.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She brushed the sand from her dress and nodded her head. "Was it really that easy?"

"Both times actually. Shall we?" I grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs to the mirror. The mirror swirled and hummed as it opened the portal. The illusory steps appeared, resting on an invisible platform. We were warped into the twilight realm in less than two seconds. Zelda looked around dumbfounded at the sight of the twilight realm.

"Zelda? You coming?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh yes, it's just that..."

"It's your first time seeing it." I smiled. Twili people began strolling down the hill towards us; many of them asking how we got here and who we were. "Um...we're here to talk to the princess."

"Who's asking for the princess?" Midna suddenly appeared before the castle doors. I still couldn't get used to seeing her in her true form; that little imp grew on me. She suddenly appeared before me in flash of black. Midna's sudden materialization startled me enough that it caused me fall flat on my butt; Zelda and Midna laughed together at my expense.

"Glad I can still be a comical relief for you two ladies." I said dusting myself off.

"No, that was my job Link. Am I forgiven enough to be granted a hug?" She offered her arms and without a second thought or stupid joke, I wrapped her in my arms and squeezed her. "It's so good to see you both again. I've missed you terribly."

"And we've missed you Midna." Zelda said, pulling Midna in for her own hug. "It is so lovely to be able to see you again."

"I apologize that you were not escorted to the castle. Please, come inside we have much to talk about." Before we could take a step off the hill, our feet were suddenly stepping onto cement. Midna had warped us into her formal drawing room. I sat back on the comfortable sofa snuggling against my calves and relaxed for a moment.

"I did miss your ability to warp too Midna. It came in handy."

"Am I correct to assume that this is not just a pleasant visit?"

"You are correct dear Midna. Something dreadful has happened in Hyrule." Zelda informed her.

Midna sighed. "I assumed as much. What has happened?"

"We have reason to believe that two twili beings were responsible for the kidnapping of Zelda's father and the destruction of Hyrule Castle." I told her.

"Why? Do you have any proof?" Midna asked.

"They were very strange creatures."

"That doesn't neccessarily mean they were Twili."

"What about the fact that they had the Twili symbol on their person?" Now Midna knew that somebody from the Twili managed to escape the realm and wreak havoc in Hyrule Castle.

"I don't understand. The mirror was being protected by the Sages. They would know if someone snuck out. By the way, that's near to impossible."

"You're sure about that?" Zelda asked.

"Yes. That was the way the goddesses made it. No being from the Twilight Realm could ever escape."

"But you, Zant, and even Ganondorf made it out of the twilight realm."

"Link was even able to come out of the twilight." Zelda chimed in.

"That is true; however, Link and Ganondorf were not from the twilight. Ganondorf was banished here while Link had the aid of my power. Zant's and my power is the reason we can leave the twili and return as we like. No one else in this realm has ever been able to escape, not without the mirror."

"How were you and Zant able to get out without the mirror?" I asked. "You both had to have made it out of there without the mirror because it was in the ground when we discovered it." I reasoned.

"Zant broke the mirror remember? He used his power to travel through it and then broke it into four pieces." How had I forgotten? But this whole thing didn't make sense; if they weren't really Twili, then why did they have Twili markings? And who could they be?

"Midna, you're sure you know of no one that escaped through the mirror? Was there anyone else with the powers that you and Zant have?" Zelda asked.

"I'm afraid not. I know of no one else that can wield magic like Zant and me."

I saw a look of hopelessness in Zelda's eyes; we both knew that if Midna couldn't help we probably would never figure it out. "Midna, can you help us?"

"I don't know Link."

"Please Midna. Just this last time and then you may live the rest of your life in peace here in the Twilight Realm. Please Midna, I don't know if we can do this without you." Zelda pleaded.

Midna sighed once more. "I can't refuse you; neither of you. You both helped me the moment I asked. And even when I didn't ask. I shall travel with you until the source of the problem is vanquished once again. Then I shall return to my home."

"Thank you Midna. You truly have a good soul."

"Please allow me time to prepare myself for travel." Midna disappeared and left Zelda and I on our own.

"Well hon..." I started. Suddenly Midna reappeared cutting off my statement about finally being alone.

"I'm ready to go." She said. "Surprised to see me so soon?"

"Not really. I've grown used to you showing up unexpectantly. You did it all the time remember?"

"I have not forgotten our adventures."

I scoffed. "Is that what you called it?"

Zelda grabbed my hand. "It would've been for me. I wish that I was with you." I pulled her hand to my lips and kissed it.

"Okay you two love birds. While you stand there making out, your kingdom could be in serious trouble. Stop swapping spit and let's get going." We turned for the door and just as we reached the door knob, Midna had grabbed us in her warp hole and warped us to Hyrule Field, north of the castle.

"Ahhhh." I sighed happily. "I missed your ability to warp. It's simple, fast, and free."

"I wouldn't say free. Give me fifty rupees please." Midna asked holding out her hand.

"What?!"

"Eeeee." She giggled. "Just kidding. Let's go...Oh my." Joking time was over as we once again saw a force field around the castle. "That looks all too familiar."

"It can't be Ganondorf. I killed him, I know I did. Your curse wouldn't have lifted if I didn't kill him." I reasoned.

"It can't be because it isn't." Midna said.

"You don't suppose anyone was able to resurrect him do you?" Zelda asked.

"That's only possible if you're more powerful than Ganondorf. To my understanding, no one in this realm is capable of that power."

"No one in this realm. What other realm's could've done this?" I asked.

"I don't think anyone from my realm was responsible for this. Show me that symbol you saw Link. It could be a fake."

"Well...I...I." I stalled.

"You what?" Midna asked.

"I...didn't retrieve it. The beast I slayed was carried off by another one. I saw the symbol on the second one's arm and that tipped me off that you could help."

"You're telling me that you dragged me out of the Twilight realm based off a symbol you saw from the end of a bridge?" Midna asked furiously.

"Um...yeah."

"If it were anyone else but the two of you, I would leave right now. But we must investigate further."

We traveled through Hyrule, searching for signs of the beasts and where they ran to hide. Zelda rode Maybelle for most of the trip seeing that it wouldn't help to warp all over Hyrule. Midna grew frustrated and Zelda grew weary from the day's journey. We weren't far from my village; the trip back to Hyrule Castle would be longer. Zelda yawned as Maybelle parked next to Epona.

I helped her down from Maybelle and looked into her sleepy eyes. "Don't worry my darling. You may rest now; our journey will end for today."

"I know where you two will sleep but Link, where can I sleep?"

I looked back at Midna whom I honestly thought had already left. "Um...I have an extra loft. I could make it up for you." I looked to Zelda for confirmation. "Or perhaps, the two of you could share my bed and I could take the spare loft."

"No Link no. I couldn't kick you out of your own bed. Please I insist; you and Zelda take your bed and I shall sleep in the guest loft."

"Midna are you sure?"

"Yes. I just don't want to hear anything from you two until morning." Midna joked. We laughed together and I led her to my bedroom. I gave her an old tunic undershirt to wear to bed. Midna helped her into it while I stepped outside. Before I knew it, Midna opened the door and said, "She's dressed now; you can come back in." As I passed she whispered, "I imagine that you'll want to undress her yourself?"

"Midna!" I scolded under my breath. I smirked at her and walked back to Zelda. She had already laid down and began to fall asleep. I changed into my night clothes and laid down next to her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Are you asleep darling?"

"Almost. Why?" Zelda sleepily asked.

"Just wondering. Midna, are you asleep yet?"

"Shut up Link. Don't make me come down there and hurt you."

I laughed in Zelda's ear. She happily sighed and left reality for a world of happy dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
The sun rose and I awoke to the sounds of wood smacking together. I crawled out of bed without disturbing Zelda and peered out of my window. Talo, Malo, Beth, and Colin stood around the wooden scarecrow in my yard. Talo was attacking it with the wooden sword I gave him. Talo eventually grew bored and challenged Colin to a duel. Colin pulled out the wooden sword his father Rusl had carved for him. I sighed heavily and dressed myself. I opened my front door and immediately the fight was halted.  
"It's Link! We thought you were in Hyrule." Talo said.  
"I was, but something bad happened and we ended up here for the night." I told them.  
"What happened Link? Maybe we can help." Colin said.  
"No. Absolutely not Colin; it's way too dangerous for you children."  
"Are you talking about what's happend to Zelda's father?" Midna suddenly asked. I jumped at the sound of her voice. "Sorry Link, did I startle you?"  
"Just a little Midna."  
"Whoa! Can you teach me to do that?" Talo asked her.  
"Sorry my dear boy, I'm afraid I can't do that." Midna turned to whisper in my ear. "I think I liked them better as spirits."  
"Be nice." I said. "Anyway you guys, you can't come with us. Where we're going is no place for children."  
"Aww come on Link. We can..." Talo started.  
"Talo, if Link says it's too dangerous, we should listen." Colin said.  
"And why should you listen to what Link says all of the time?" Ilia suddenly appeared and asked.  
"Hey sister, I think you should calm down." Midna said.  
"Another girl Link?" Ilia asked.  
"What?! No! No! She's just a friend."  
As if this moment couldn't get any more awkward, Zelda appeared right outside of my door in my tunic shirt. "Link? What's going on?"  
"This is just great Link." With that, Ilia stormed off towards the Ordon spring. I hung my head and shook it. If I didn't go crazy over the last journey, I would definitely go crazy this time.  
"Looks like the hero has a really bad love triangle to deal with. Eee hee hee."  
"You're not helping Midna." I shoved passed her and climbed the ladder to Zelda. "Listen sweetheart, I...I'll go talk to Ilia. Midna can help you get changed."  
"I can undress myself. Go, it's okay. We'll resume our journey after you handle your friends." Zelda gave me a quick kiss and went inside.  
"Careful Link, in your love stupor you could fall off your deck." Midna cautioned. The kids laughed at her while I just rolled my eyes. I jumped off the ladder and hopped onto Epona. Epona and I rode to Ordon spring and found Ilia sitting on the edge of the water. She held her knees up to her chin and her shoulders pulsed up and down.  
I heaved myself off of Epona and I sat next to her, the way we used to when we were kids playing in the water. At first, I didn't say anything, thinking she would apologize for her nasty words. She stubbornly sat, staring at the waterfall.  
"What is with you? Why are you acting like this?" She didn't say anything. She continued to stare into the empty space between her and the clear blue water. "Ilia, will you just talk to me?"  
"Why? No matter what I say, it doesn't matter."  
"Ilia, come on. You and I have always been friends."  
"Well that doesn't seem to matter to you anymore. You've got a new friend in that...weird girl. And you obviously care more about Zelda than you do anybody else." Ilia looked towards the crawl hole over her right shoulder, so she couldn't see me through her peripheral vision.  
"Why does this bother you so much? I told you that I can't change my heart. I love her; but I love you like a best friend. Why can't you just accept that?" I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder so she'll look me in the eyes.  
"Did you even remember that that tunic she was wearing was one I gave you?" She asked me, finally looking at me. In all honesty, I hadn't even remembered where I had gotten that tunic. All I knew was that I hadn't been wearing it since I had gotten my green tunic and that it would suit Zelda to sleep in for the night. "Did you remember Link?"  
"No. I didn't. I just...gave her something to sleep in."  
"We're growing apart Link. All because you had to be the hero and fall in love with the princess." I couldn't say anything else because she abruptly got up, pet Epona, and ran off toward the village. I sighed and climbed back onto Epona. As I left the woods behind me, I stumbled upon Zelda, dressed, with the children. Each took turns showing off the skills that I have taught them.  
"Little Talo, your skills are exceptional." Zelda praised. "But, I must say that I've seen those moves before."  
"Yeah your highness, Link showed them to me." Talo said.  
"Apparently too well." I added as I parked Epona once more.  
"The children were showing me how to fight." Zelda told me. Midna talked to Ilia on the other side of the scarecrow I built. Midna seemed both upset and concerned. I would have to ask her later, but the pressing matter popped back into my head.  
"Alright kids, you'll have to excuse the princess. We have to take care of this problem." I said. "Talo, show her one last move and then we have to go."  
"Okay Link." Talo turned once more to the wooden and newly dented scarecrow. For his final move, Talo chose the spin attack that I showed him; he made a full 360 turn, the sword coming in contact with the scarecrow's midsection at 180. Everyone screamed their approval and clapped their hands. Zelda clapped as well and then turned to me. We walked over to our horses and mounted once more.  
Midna grew tired of walking so once we hit Hyrule Field again, Zelda hopped onto Epona with me while Zelda donated Maybelle to her. We made it all the way to the North side of the castle before we finally found something. I jumped down from Epona and raced over to the strange cloth lying on the ground. Zelda stayed aboard Epona and watched over Midna and I examining the cloth between my fingers.  
"Look familiar to you?" I asked her, handing the cloth over to her.  
Midna examined it, turning it over and over in between her fingers. Every once in awhile, her eyebrows would fold down in confusion and astonishment. "It...it is from the Twili. But I don't understand, only Zant and myself were powerful enough to escape from the Twili and return."  
"Maybe somebody else studied that power." I offered.  
"I have no clue as to who would have the same power. But whoever this traitor is, they will be returned to the Twilight Realm and be punished for their crimes." Midna declared. The earth began to tremble and shake. I jumped to my feet and looked around; behind us a horde of giant boars galloped towards us. I faintly made out the riders between Epona and Maybelle, they were the same creatures that had captured Ilia and the children the first time the Twilight Realm combined with our world.  
"Zelda look out!" I screamed to her. She looked behind her and saw the hideous creatures heading right for her. I ordered Epona to ride and I struck her behind. Epona ran across the bridge and ran right for the mountain trail to Kakariko. I pulled out my sword and prepared for battle. The beasts seemed to not notice me because they went around me and headed for Zelda. "Midna, they're after Zelda, we have to help her!"  
"I'll warp us to the Eldin Bridge, maybe we'll head them off. And I'll bring Maybelle." Midna and I mounted Maybelle the moment our feet left the grassy field and met the ice cold stone of the Eldin Bridge. We raced up the mountain and all the while, I prayed to the goddesses that Zelda be alright. As we were about to reach the entrance to the Hidden Village, Epona and Zelda came bounding down the hill. Not far behind them, rode the hideous creatures. They screamed and hollered and the boars caught up to Epona. Epona was brought to her side and Zelda fell off.  
"Zelda!" I screamed. I dismounted Maybelle and ran to her aid. I wasn't quick enough and the creature snagged her up and placed her on the boar. With another holler, the others turned and headed back down the other side of the mountain.  
"Link! Help!" Zelda cried.  
"Zelda!" I screamed back.  
"Link!"  
"Don't worry! I'll save you!" I couldn't run any further, Midna had grabbed me and pinned me in my place. "Let go Midna! We have to save her!"  
"We can't do anything without a plan. We don't know where they are taking her and we can't run all over Hyrule looking."  
"Oh yes we can! I will follow her to the ends of the earth to find her. Nothing you say or do will change that." I said.  
"Link, just calm down. We'll find her. We need a plan."  
I stopped fighting her tight hold on me and just looked at her. I could tell she could see the pain in my eyes at losing Zelda once again. She smiled her reassurance and yet I couldn't return that smile. All I could do was stare over the mountain where my love and my horse disappeared. "I lost both of my girls."  
"We'll get them back. Maybe Epona can get away. Play her song."  
I pulled out the charm Ilia made for me and I played Epona's sweet song. We waited and waited, nothing happened. "What's your plan?"  
"Well," Midna thought, "I suppose that we can search the castle first. If they captured the King to lure you out, they may have set up their layer there. Ganondorf did so maybe they followed his example."  
"Then we have a plan. We'll return to Hyrule Castle and I will get the love of my life and my horse back."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
I started walking despite Midna's many tries to deter me from doing so.  
"Link, are you crazy? Can you really afford to get yourself killed? That won't help Zelda." Midna asked. She had finally gotten me to pause. The only thing that I cared about right now was saving Zelda, but how could I do that if I was dead.  
I sighed. "So...what do you suggest? We can't take forever trying to come up with a plan."  
"What if there is a force field around the castle again? What are we going to do?" Midna asked me.  
My head was beginning to hurt; I couldn't think straight. All I wanted was to get Zelda out of there. "Why don't we try taking the ways we have before?"  
"You mean through the sewers and such?"  
"Yes. What if we can get in there, and warp her out of there?" I suggested.  
"What if those beasts come after us?"  
I reached over my right shoulder and yanked my sword out from its sheath. I held it under just the right gleam of sunlight to shoot of glimmering light away from Midna. I didn't bother to say anything; I just smirked and put my sword away.  
"Well Link, I suppose we can pull this off."  
"Since when did you lose your confidence in me?" I asked as I mounted Maybelle.  
"Since the day you stopped asking me to warp you where you wanted to go." Midna responded.  
I laughed and ordered Maybelle to start walking. "I can't just leave my girlfriend's horse out here all by herself. What kind of boyfriend would I be?"  
"You know Link, I think you're becoming way to occupied with the fact that you won over the princess you can't think straight anymore." I laughed and continued my trip back to the Hyrule Castle stables. I put Maybelle in her stall the minute Midna and I arrived. I gave her a quick pat and snuck her an apple before I made my way into Castle Town. Midna was able to hide in my shadow, like when she was smaller, and we made it to Telma's Bar.  
"Link! Hello honey!" Telma said as she came out of her bar.  
"Telma. What are you doing out of the bar? You hardly ever leave."  
"Well, I have a pressing appointment up town with my supplier. But what are you up to m'dear? I thought your adventures were over."  
"Well, they are but I was just...coming to say hello." I slyly lied.  
"Aww Link, aren't you a big sweetheart. As I said, I have a pressing matter to attend to. Why don't you come back later?" Telma suggested.  
"Sure." Telma walked up the stairs and went for the Town Square. "Now Midna." Midna seperated herself from my shadow and the next thing I knew, I was no longer a boy in leather boots and heavy equipment. I was now a furry quadreped; the cold concrete more sensitive to my paws.  
"Can't say I'm sad to see you in that form. I did like you better in that form." I growled and stretched out my legs. It had been so long since the earth crumbled and quaked underneath my paws. "There's one thing I don't understand, why can't you walk through the sewers in your human form?" Midna asked me.  
This is easier. I thought to myself. Midna giggled and I searched for the box to help me get up to the window by Telma's bar. I shoved the box closer to the ledge and crawled on top of the stack of boxes built up by the window. I barked for Midna.  
"What was that? Is there a beast in Castle Town again?" A Hylian soldier asked. Midna and I dashed into the window and stopped just before we fell over the edge and into Telma's bar. Soldiers were everywhere and the placed still reeked of beer. Toats and clinking glasses echoed throughout the whole bar. Midna and I quietly crossed the wires leading from ledge to ledge. Just as I hit the first one, Telma burst through the front door.  
"Are you boys still here?" Telma asked.  
"Yours is the only bar in Castle Town so yes we're still here." One soldier stated.  
"How could I forget?" I had to be even more careful of not alerting Telma and the soldiers of my presence. The pots hadn't seemed to move from the last time and I didn't have Louise to distract them this time. Finally, Midna and I made it across the to the tunnel to Jovani's house. Just as I about to enter the tunnel, I heard a soldier mention my name.  
"I mean, who does this...Link kid think he is?"  
"Bite your tongue! He saved Hyrule from the spread of Twilight. I hate to admit it, but that boy had more courage than any of us."  
"I'm just saying. This so called "hero" saved everyone but he didn't really save the Princess."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, the way I see it, she's trapped in the tower again at the mercy of the new evil creatures inside the castle. Did you forget why all of us soldiers are hiding out in Telma's bar?"  
"I have not forgotten. Link will save her again."  
"I doubt it. If he couldn't save her from being captured in the first place, how is he supposed to save her now?"  
I could not believe what I was hearing. I'd have to teach him a lesson or two when I turned human again. Nevermind that now; I had more pressing and important matters to take care of. Jovani had not been home since he was freed of his golden prison, he spent most of his days with his girlfriend leaving behind his fortune and beloved cat Jengle. Jengle perched on the entrance to the sewer.  
"Oh. You seem oddly familiar to me wolf." Jengle said. "Have we met before?"  
"Yes. I am the wolf that freed your master." I replied.  
"How could I have forgotten? What brings you to my master's home?"  
"My friend and I must travel through the sewers to the castle to rescue the princess." I informed him.  
"I see. Don't let me stop you. Here's the entrance." Jengle jumped from his perch and opened the door. "Good luck. May you be successful in your travels."  
"Thank you for your help Jengle." The drop down the tube to the water waiting at the bottom seemed longer than I remembered. I swam to the edge and shook the water from my fur before pressing forward. Without the fire glow from the torches, this place seemed much creepier. Midna and I hussled through until we hit the dirt above the route Midna and I escaped the dungeon through. Nothing changed since I'd carried Midna through her to get to Zelda. Except the ropes had been removed so once again, Midna lead me from ledge to ledge.  
My paws left and hit concrete again and again until we reached the door leading to the rooftops of Castle Town. From then on, the trip was as easy as walking across the rooftops to the window of Zelda's tower. I stopped dead on the window sill, listening for the sounds of footsteps, voices, anything that could get me caught. I looked up to Midna.  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Midna motioned for me to jump down to the steps. I couldn't tell her what I wanted, so I had to wait for her to assume what my mouth couldn't tell her. "Oh! I suppose it would be awkward for her to talk to you as a wolf right." I growled in response. "Alright alright, calm down." I felt my back legs pulling my body upward and I could once again feel my toes inside my boots. "It's a good thing you aren't naked between forms. That could get really awkward really fast."  
"You're not funny Midna. After we rescue Zelda, we need to come up with a new system of signals so that I can switch between forms." I hurled myself off of the ledge and landed on the stone stairway. I raced up the steps towards Zelda's room. I paused at the door and listened for any voices that didn't belong to my girlfriend. It was dead silent. I budged the door open and peered inside.  
"Zelda? Are you here?" I called.  
"Link! You're here!" Zelda cried. I passed through the threshold and Zelda ran right into my arms. I held her so close to me and cradled her head into my shoulder. "Oh Link! I've missed you so."  
"I'm just happy you're not hurt." I pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Did you really think I wouldn't come for you?"  
"Of course not my darling. I was so afraid for your saftey I didn't know if you'd make it here unharmed."  
I cradled her chin in my hand. "You worry too much." I pulled her lips to mine and kissed her. She held on tighter to my waist and melted into the kiss. Midna eventually cleared her throat.  
"I hate to interrupt this little public display of affection but we've got things to do so we really should get moving. Besides, I don't want to see more than that."  
I grabbed Zelda's hand and Midna warped us back to the Ordon Spring. "Why did you warp us here?" I asked.  
"Well I'm sorry that I just chose a random spot to avoid detection and you just don't like the place I chose."  
"What is going to happen should they discover I'm no longer in the tower?" Zelda asked me. "And where is Maybelle?"  
"Maybelle is safe in the stables and I think they might come after you again. Perhaps we should disguise you." I suggested.  
"With what? They would recognize any of my clothes."  
"Or even your hairstyle for that matter." Midna added.  
I thought long and hard and then it finally hit me.

"Ilia please! I need your help." I said, knocking on Ilia's front door for the third time.  
"Go away Link!" Ilia called through the door.  
"Ilia please! You have to help me."  
Ilia opened the door and she looked more than angry. "Why should I? After everything we've been through since you returned home?"  
"Because this is a matter of life and death. Zelda is going to be in danger if we can't disguise her."  
"You expect me to give her my clothes to wear and change her hair?" Ilia asked in disbelief.  
"No. I don't expect you to. I'm asking you if you'll do it. Please." She thought about it and looked to Zelda and Midna waiting at the bottom of the ramp for Ilia's response. "Ilia please. I'm asking this of you because you're still my best friend. Please will you help us?"  
Zelda came up the ramp and stopped beside me. "Ilia. You're the only one who can help us now. I don't ask you as the princess. I'm asking you as a girl in need."  
Ilia sighed once and said. "This way your highness. You two wait here."

ZELDA'S POV  
I was seated in a small wooden chair in front of Ilia's mirror. She told me that she was going to give me a new hair style before she chose an outfit for me. "I won't cut your hair or anything because I'm afraid I only know how to braid."  
"That's fine. Thank you for doing this Ilia. I know you didn't do this for me." I told her.  
"Well, you've got that right." She worked in silence as she removed my headdress and placed it on her desk. She delicately smoothed her fingers into my hair as she braided, careful not tear, it came as a shock to me because I knew of her displeasure of my company. She had finished in little under ten minutes and I could feel the end of the braid reach the small of my back. Without saying a word, Ilia went to her closet and searched for an outfit.  
"Ilia, may I ask you something?"  
"You can do whatever you want. You are the princess after all."  
"This isn't easy to ask but...I have the feeling that you don't like me."  
"So?"  
"My question is why? I don't understand why."  
She pushed the drawer shut and turned around to face me. "Why?"  
"Yes why."  
She shook her head and looked to her door. She didn't answer me at first, mostly because tears began to fall from her eyes. "Because it's easier than being angry with him."  
"You truely care for him don't you?"  
"I do. And it kills me that he doesn't. Because he's too busy being hypnotized by you."  
"Oh Ilia dear. That isn't true. I honestly love Link. I don't know what I'd do without him. He means more to me than anything else in the world and I would die if anything happened to him. I'm sorry that you were hurt, I truly am, but I want you to know, that I'm not giving him anything but my love."  
"Truthfully?" She asked, wiping away a tear. "You truthfully love him as well?"  
"Yes I do. I would do anything to keep him safe. And I envy that you and him are so close of friends. You probably know more about him than I do." I said.  
"Actually that's not true. We just sort of...grew up together. He doesn't tell me everything the way he tells you." Ilia said.  
"I really want us to be friends Ilia. You are such a lovely girl and a good person. It would be an honor to call you a friend."  
"Really?" She took my hands in hers. "I would love that."  
"Great."  
"Now let's get you dressed."

I sat on the edge of the wrap around platform, dangling my feet off of the side. "What could possibly be taking so long?" I impatiently asked Midna.  
"You know human girls. They take hours to decide what to wear and how to fix their hair."  
"And how do you know so much?"  
"Hello! I had Zelda's heart for a brief period of time. I shared her memories as well as my own."  
"How could I have forgotten?" The door opened and I jumped down from the platform. Zelda's hair was pulled back into a braid all the way down her back. She wore a pair of Ilia's capri pants and a white dress shirt with short sleeves. "Zelda...you look beautiful, love." I held out my hand to help her down from the platform. She placed her hands on my shoulders and jumped.  
"Thank you. You have a wonderful best friend."  
"Thank you so much Ilia. I owe you one." I said.  
"I'm sorry I was acting so childishly Link. I guess I was still hurt that you chose someone else over me...but I see now...that you two truely belong together." I dropped Zelda's arms and strode to my best friend. I picked her up and squeezed her tight, just as I had done a thousand times when we were children, and said thank you. I let her go and she laughed as she tried to catch her breath.  
"Now what?" Midna asked.  
I looked to Zelda. Since she had gotten captured, I had forgotten our previous mission. "I don't know. What should we do?"  
"We need to take back the castle. But we can not do it alone. We must gather the strengths of the people of Hyrule." Zelda said.  
"Zelda, we can do this. We can do this together." I said.  
"Link, you already saved the entire kingdom single-handedly. You have a choice this time. We can call on our people to help us."


End file.
